


Hit Man.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: T. J. Hooker (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Canon Related, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hope, M/M, Out of Character, Possibly Unrequited Love, Quotes Added., Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: A Love Letter...Straight from the Heart...Jims P.O.V.





	Hit Man.

Hey Sweet Lips!  
I sure wish you were MY partner!

Remember that time you told me about wearing a gold earing, and Hooker said that if he had a partner who wore one he would expect them to be prettier than you?  
Well! Anyone with their eyes half closed could see that they just don't come any prettier than you Sweet Lips!

Remember that time you went undercover as a an exotic dancer?  
Well! I caught your act, and oh boy! You're as cute as a button! (Even cuter un-buttoned!) You sure blew my mind, got me all hot under my collar! What I would'nt give for private performance right now Sweet Lips!

Remember that time I seemed so angry and intent on slamming you into the lockers?  
Well! I was'nt really foolin' myself back then, I just wanted to get my hands on you Sweet Lips!

Remember. You're a real hit with me. And yeh! Guess I really am hittin' on you now Sweet Lips!...  
All my love. J C. xxx

The End.  


**Author's Note:**

> Vince's Reply:  
Like WOW Jim! Didn't know you had it in you!  
Ha! Guess you finally came to the inevitable conclusion...that my legs (really are!) better than your Partners!  
Well...Ohh-Kay...Yeh!...I'm just rememberin' now...Anytime you were hurtin'...I was scared as hell for your life...  
I guess I'm realizing...(why)...I always felt so strongly...It must be...Love!  
I'm feelin' real good right now! Feelin' like...makin' out! (with a great workout!)...  
So...Come on over...Hit on me Jim!!!  
Oh and just one more thing...Don't you dare...call me Junior!  
From your very own (Sweet Lips)! xxx


End file.
